Mortal Instruments Book 7 - City of Shadows
by impalawolf
Summary: This is the unofficial book 7 for those who want more Mortal Instruments. Will Simon Ascend and how will Izzy deal with it. With the arrival of a mysterious new Shadowhunter, could Clary and the rest be thrown back into a world of danger, the world of Shadows... (Please R&R) T TO BE SAFE!
1. Chapter 1: Shadows of Regret

**City of Shadows – Chapter 1: Shadow of Regret**

**A/N: So after reading the last book in the Mortal Instruments series, City of Heavenly Fire, I didn't want to leave the world of Clary, Jace and the others. So here is the unofficial seventh book of the Mortal Instruments. All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. It may be slightly AU, but it mostly just carries on from the last book... Enjoy! **

Clary still had nightmares about what had happened in Edom. She could see the light going out in Sebastian's eyes as the Heavenly Fire coursed through his veins. He had finally become the brother she had always wanted; Jonathan. She didn't tell anyone, not even Jace, that she wept over him. Not Sebastian but Jonathan, the son her mother lost to Valentine's experiments. She thought that everything would be fine after her parent's wedding, but she still felt unease in the air. So many had been lost in the wars, Jordan included.

It had been three months since the wedding and Simon's memory was still not perfect. It broke her heart every time he forgot their favourite song, or her favourite comic book or how she liked her coffee (that one really got to her). She pushed open the door to Java Jones, letting the smell of roasting coffee beans swim in the air around her. Simon was sat in the far corner and as she looked at him she noticed yet again the increased broadness of his shoulders and bulk of his chest. She wasn't the gawky teenage Simon anymore. He wasn't really her Simon at all. She remembered how she wept for days, refusing all food, after they had returned to Idris without him.

Clary had her regrets. She regretted letting Simon go instead of Magnus. She regretted being selfish about it; she would let Magnus crumble to ash if it meant she had the old Simon. Sometimes, on very dark days, she would have regrets about ever going to Pandemonium that night, about throwing herself into the Shadowhunter world. She would always chastise herself for these thoughts. Even if she hadn't met Jace, Valentine would still have come for her. She would probably be dead. Jace had rescued her, from death and now everyday from the shadows of regret.

She moved swiftly between the tables towards Simon. He raised his head as she approached and slid a coffee cup toward her. She sat and took a sip cautiously, "My favourite. How'd you know?" A spark of hope made its way into her chest. "You've ordered it the last five times we came here, I just assumed..." She smiled at him but she couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. _That's what you get when you get your hopes up, Clary. _She should have known by now that things never had that simple a solution. Clary decided to move on the conversation so they weren't just staring at each other awkwardly. "So how did your session go today?" Simon had been visiting Magnus once or twice a week to see if Magnus could reverse the loss of memory. His logic was that he could undo whatever his father had caused. At least he could try. Clary couldn't help but feel as if she had lost her best friend in a tragic road accident. But he wasn't dead, he was right in front of her. "Yeah, it's going really well. I can remember that time when you cannon-balled onto my head. I think we were nine?" Clary shook her head, "We were seven." It was progress.

Simon piped up suddenly, "Clary, I need to ask you something and you can't say no." Clary raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't really leave any room for argument, does it?" Simon laughed gently at this and Clary looked where his fangs used to be. "That's the point, Fray." Clary flinched internally, it just didn't sound right when he said it anymore. "I need you to come to the Institute with me tomorrow. I'm seeing Izzy now, she'll be there of course. It's important, I'm going to Ascend." The last word hung in the air for a moment. Clary's eyes widened, "Oh, wow! Of course I'll be there, why wouldn't I be?" Clary smiled into her coffee cup, but inside there was mixed emotions. She felt as if Simon had been given a second chance at a mundane life, but they had all taken it from him for their own selfish reasons. On the other hand, she couldn't wait for Simon to train with her, study with her. It would almost feel like they were normal again. _Almost._

Izzy was expecting Simon to come over so she woke up early to get ready. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was reasonably made up and the red dress that she was wearing displayed her curves perfectly. Simon wasn't going to know what hit him. The bell of the Institute's doors chimed dramatically and Isabelle almost sprinted down the stairs. Simon's Ascension was so close she could feel the excitement bubbling up inside her. She opened up the door and beamed at the quirky and slightly dishevelled boy standing on the doorstep of the Institute. She physically saw his jaw drop. Simon was always a self esteem boost. "Hey, come in." Izzy didn't know why she said it as if it were the first time. It wasn't, not by a long shot. They had been dating for months now and her parents no longer cared whether her door was open or closed. So of course she took advantage. "Hi." He said plainly. He looked like he was five years old and been accidentally locked in a candy store. This was no accident. She said no more, just led him up to her bedroom closing the door behind them. On a normal day, their lips would already be locked in passionate embrace, but Izzy could see that something was troubling him. "Are you nervous? I would be..." Simon nodded gently, sitting on the bed in the same manner. "I just hate the fact that I have to leave Mom and Becky behind, it's like they're dead. I don't expect you to get it, I mean you were born a Shadowhunter, so was your whole family." As he was speaking Izzy diverted his attention to the picture of her, Alec and Max, all of them smiling. Simon followed her gaze and as he did so his eyes widened. "Izzy... I completely forgot... I didn't mean to..." He was hugging her now, his arms enclosing her in a protective shell as she sobbed into her shoulder. He smelled of coffee and cinnamon. She hadn't cried like this in weeks, it felt good, but at the same time brought back memories. Killing Sebastian would never bring Max back or anyone else for that matter.

She drew back from Simon once she had stopped crying and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, relishing in the silence. He broke it with a kiss. He didn't kiss like the old Simon; he was getting there, but right now it just wasn't the same. The old Simon would kiss her like he was teasing, sampling her for what was to come. His kisses were both gentle and playful; they sent shivers up her spine. The 'new' Simon's kisses were almost desperate, as if he was clinging on to the very memory of her. There was passion, but it felt like he was trying to use it up as fast as he could manage. They both laid together on the bed, Simon's arm around her shoulder and her face nuzzled into his chest. She hadn't realised how chiselled he was becoming. She looked up at him after a while, scared to speak her mind. One hand was balling the bed linen into a fist. "I don't want you to be a Shadowhunter."


	2. Chapter 2: Forsaken

**City of Shadows – Chapter 2:**

Magnus rested in his black and white striped armchair and sighed. Today Magnus' apartment had a 1970's monochrome theme to it. Alec was asleep on the sofa and whimpering as he dreamed about something. He had just finished one of his sessions with Simon and was still recovering from the over use of his powers. He didn't let Simon know that what he was doing was causing fatigue, but Alec had seen him in this condition far too many times. They were making progress though. He was retrieving memories of things left, right and centre. It was mainly about Clary, but sometimes Magnus noticed increased recognition when Simon looked at him. Magnus thought the way that Isabelle and Simon were together, anyone would think he could remember every hair on her head.

Alec stretched out on the sofa, rousing from his sleep, and revealing a toned and pale piece of skin on his stomach. Alec had been sleeping at Magnus' for the majority of the time since their little conversation on the roof in Idris. Alec rolled over resuming his slumber. Magnus got up carefully and tiptoed across the room to the door. "Where are you going?" Magnus froze before turning to the bleary eyed Alec. "Simon left something here earlier, I'm going to go give it to Clary." Magnus turned once again and left before asking what it was Simon had left. He didn't like lying to Alec, he hated it in fact, but he knew that what he was doing was for the best. The best for both of them.

Jace Herondale stood in the middle of Clary's room at the institute. He was applying an _iratze _rune to his arm, just above a nasty bite mark. It was bleeding excessively. "Stupid Behemoth demons. And in Central park of all places." Jace, Izzy and Clary had been called out to assist the Clave in dealing with a horde of Behemoths. Alec had not come when he was called down, which of course meant he had yet again snuck out to stay at Magnus'. Again! Clary could hear Maryse and Robert Lightwood sometimes; discussing Alec and how he was neglecting his responsibilities not only as a Shadowhunter, but as Jace's parabatai. Everyone seemed to be nervous and Clary just put it down to the fact that Simon was going to Ascend in the morning.

Jace's wound was already healing and the bleeding had stopped all together. He pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his chiselled abdomen. Clary blushed; she always did no matter how many times she had seen the sight. He climbed into bed with her and held her comfortingly. This is all they did most nights and it was all she needed; to know he was there and that he could touch her without burning her to a crisp with Heavenly Fire. It wasn't long before she felt his chest rise and fall with the pattern of sleep and she soon followed.

Simon took the Mortal Cup nervously in his hand, looking at Isabelle, Clary and then lastly Maryse. Maryse was there as the head of the New York Institute and Simon had been allowed to bring two other Nephilim with him. He had chosen his girlfriend and his best friend. Simon raised the cup to his mouth and drank from it. Clary's stomach twisted with anticipation and nerves and she looked at Izzy who was obviously experiencing the same concoction. Nothing happened for a moment. "Do you feel any different?" Clary felt stupid for asking the question, but she didn't know. After all she had been born a Shadowhunter. Simon looked at her, his face expressionless, "I feel…" His entire body twisted in anguish and he screamed out in what can only be described as an animal's howl. He was on the floor, his knuckles clenched and white. Clary remained calm; this was probably normal, but then she saw the distraught expression on Maryse's face. Simon howled again and his clothes ripped off him. His body was convulsing and contorting. Was he growing? He was the size of a baby elephant now and Clary was crying and screaming. They all were. Simon's eyes were bleeding and he was no longer recognisable as a human being. He was Forsaken.

Clary woke from her nightmare with a cold sweat plastering her bright red hair to her temples. She panted heavily, more nervous now than she ever had been before. Jace had already woken up and left the room. She dressed in her black gear and strode confidently down the hallway. Izzy poked her head rout of her bedroom door. "When is Simon getting here?" asked Clary. Izzy threw a look behind her shoulder and Simon's head became visible, hair dishevelled. "He's already here." She smiled at him and beckoned for the two of them to join her for breakfast.

Breakfast was a decision between granola and a fry up. They all ate greedily while they talked. The conversation was of course tinged with nerves; leading up to the events which were to take place very soon. As they all piled into a private room of the Institute (one which Clary had never seen before), Clary felt ill. The memories of her dream haunted her mind still and she almost wanted to drag Simon away from the Institute forever. This was his decision and his decision only. There was a table in the centre and on it the Mortal Cup. The same cup that Clary had summoned from Dorothea's tarot card all those months ago. It brought back bitter memories for her. The group all circled the table and Simon and Maryse stepped into the centre on opposite sides of it. Simon shifted on his feet. "Simon Lewis you have been chosen to Ascend to the ranks of the Shadowhunters..." Clary's mind wandered off for the remainder of Maryse's speech, emotions spiralling within her mind. Simon picked up the cup and in one swift movement put the cup to his lips.

There was utter silence in the room. For a moment she thought he was about to convulse on the floor and become a Forsaken. Instead he looked at Maryse and said, "Is that it?" Maryse let out a visible sigh of relief, followed by everyone else in the room. Maryse spoke after a moment, "You are officially a Shadowhunter, congratulations Simon. You have to go to the Silent City tomorrow for the protection ritual and then receive your first Marks, but for now you can celebrate. And they did. There was food and music and laughter; Clary had to admit she was slightly jealous. When she got her first Mark this had never happened (of course she had been unconscious for about three days after).

Izzy didn't wasn't upset, but she wasn't overjoyed like everyone else was. After she had admitted her worries to Simon the night before he was confused. He didn't understand why she didn't want him to be the same as her, be with her for longer. She didn't want them to be the same; it was one of the things that she loved about their relationship. It was a while before they got off the topic, a long conversation that went into the night. Simon kept trying to catch her eye, but she kept darting her head away in another direction. There was nothing she could do now, he was one of them forever and always. She sighed to herself. She was being selfish, she was the one who pushed for this from the very beginning.

After the celebrations, the Lightwoods had one more surprise for Simon and for Clary also. They led him upstairs smiling all the way until they got to yet another room Clary didn't recognise. _Well, it is a big place, _she thought. "This, Simon, is your new room." The room was the standard one, but for Clary it looked like a beacon of hope for her and Simon's friendship. They could spend just as much time together now as they used to when he was... normal. Simon went in and threw himself onto the bed. Alec suddenly called out, "Mom! You forgot to ask Simon what he wants his name to be." Simon looked confused at this; it was one of Clary's favourite looks of his and his most common one too. "My name? It's Simon..." They all laughed, even Clary, for having read the Codex time and time again knew exactly what Alec was talking about. It was Jace who spoke next, "A Shadowhunter name, you can keep Simon but not Lewis." Simon beamed up at them, "I'll take Simon Skywalker." Only Clary laughed.


End file.
